Sur le chemin de ta destinée
by Nekoyo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, adolescent impulsif non épargné par la dure réalité de la vie, va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence. Mais qui est cet étrange jeune homme blond à l'attitude quelque peu... sauvage ? Le brun n'en sait rien, mais son apparition va lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable identité, levant le voile sur des secrets enfouis depuis trop longtemps. UA/NaruSasu
1. Sourire affûté

**Titre :** Sur le chemin de ta destinée

 **Auteure :** Nekoyo (it's me ! xD)

 **Rating :** Mm... Je dirais : K+ (peut-être que je m'initierais au lemon dans cette fiction... J'y pense, j'y pense... Mais je sais pas ! xD)

 **Couple(s) :** Bien entendu : NaruSasu (il y en aura peut-être d'autre ! ;D)

 **Disclamer :** Tout le beau monde qu'il y a dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas ! (snif ! ;-;) Sauf l'histoire en elle même !

 **Ps :** Oui, je sais... J'ai ENCORE (!) commencé une nouvelle fiction, désoléééééée ! T^T J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 3, mais me connaissant... Bon, on va pas partir défaitiste, hein ?! xD

 **Pps :** Désolée si des fautes d'ortho, de conjugaison,... vous trouent les yeux !

Bon !

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 **Sur le chemin de ta destinée**

 **Chapitre 1 : Sourire affûté**

* * *

\- Reviens ici tout de suite, petit merdeux ! cria Fugaku en brandissant sa bouteille de bière devant lui.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement, ses cheveux noirs de jais fouettant ses joues pâles, alors que sa main s'était posée sur la poignée.

Il jugea d'un air dur la boisson entre les mains de son paternel qui peinait à se tenir droit.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte alors qu'une voix rauque s'élevait, menaçante :

\- Si tu oses partir...

Sasuke regarda son paternel, puis posa ses yeux derrière celui-ci, observant sa mère qui se cachait le visage, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il se détourna, sans un regard pour son géniteur et sortit, claquant fortement la porte, plus énervé que jamais, alors que son père hurlait son prénom.

Le vent frais le frappa soudainement, lui rappelant que l'automne allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, la rentrée des classe avant lui. Il souffla, encore plus irrité, en sachant que le lendemain il serait de nouveau enfermé entre les murs du lycée pour débuter une nouvelle année scolaire.

Sasuke marchait vite dans la rue, s'aidant des lampadaires et de la lune plus pour voir où il posait les pieds que pour voir où il allait. Il ne voulait penser à rien, surtout pas à l'énième dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents. Mais malgré lui, son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir être coopératif et le visage colérique de son père rougi par l'alcool lui revint en mémoire, lui arrachant un grognement alors qu'il tournait dans une petite ruelle. Il entendait toujours sa voix rauque et enrouée. Il sentait toujours l'odeur de son corps, empestant la sueur et l'alcool. Son père était la parfaite image de l'homme alcoolique.

Un rire désabusé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait de tourner en rond dans la ruelle, les sourcils froncés et les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Il était à deux doigts de craquer.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit violemment sursauter. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit avec agacement que c'était sa mère.

\- Quoi ?! fit-il brusquement après avoir décroché.

\- Sasuke, je t'en supplie, reviens à la maison ! Il est tard et-, s'exclamait la voix affolée de sa mère.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas.

\- Sasu-

\- Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dessaoulé. Enfin... Je crois que je peux attendre jusqu'à sa mort pour que ça arrive, ajouta le brun en riant amèrement.

\- Sasuke, je t'en prie...

Un sanglot se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- Maman, ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-il alors qu'il fermait douloureusement les yeux.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke détestait réellement -outre son paternel-, c'était quand sa mère pleurait.

\- Alors reviens, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! lui cria celle-ci, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

\- Laisse... Laisse-moi trente minutes, d'accord ? Juste trente minutes et après je rentre, mais arrête de pleurer, la supplia-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais après ces trente minutes, je veux que tu reprennes le chemin de la maison.

Sasuke raccrocha, déglutissant difficilement. Il espérait que son père soit endormi, affalé comme le gros porc qu'il était, sur le canapé quand il rentrerait. Il serra violemment son téléphone avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur du bâtiment en face de lui.

\- Putain ! hurla-t-il en se prenant les cheveux, la rage faisant trembler ses mains.

Il abattit son poing contre ce même mur, en jurant contre son géniteur, déversant sa colère sur le pauvre vieux bâtiment. Il entendit ses os craquer et une douleur sourde parcouru soudainement tout son bras.

\- Putain ! cracha-t-il une nouvelle fois, en secouant sa main engourdie, la colère montant d'un cran.

Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter toutes ces emmerdes, hein ?! Était-ce parce qu'il avait cassé le hibou en terre cuite préféré de sa mère ? Parce qu'il avait été viré de son ancien lycée à cause de ses trop nombreuses absences et retards ? Parce qu'il faisait de nombreuses fugues ? Mais ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute s'il était maladroit. Ce n'était toujours pas de sa faute si sa mère malade avait besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Ce n'était encore et toujours pas de sa faute si son paternel était invivable. Alors pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Eh, gamin.

Sasuke relava la tête qu'il avait posé contre le mur, la lassitude ayant gagné son corps, pour tourner son visage vers la sortie de la ruelle, à quelques mètres de lui. Un homme était là, il le regardait les mains dans les poches, immobile, dans une postures nonchalante. Il pouvait difficilement discerner l'inconnu, à cause de la faible lumière du lampadaire qui l'éclairait. Mais il devenait aisément que ses cheveux étaient hirsutes et blonds. Ses yeux fatigués et à demi clos essayèrent des croiser ses comparses, mais l'obscurité ne lui permit que de voir deux billes sombres, ne lui accordant pas le droit de savoir leur vraie couleur.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ton pétage de plomb, mais ta main pisse le sang, lui fit remarquer son vis-à-vis en désignant ladite main du menton.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et put constater en relevant son membre qu'en effet, un liquide rougeâtre avait teinté sa main d'ordinaire d'un blanc laiteux.

\- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de hausser les épaules d'une manière totalement désintéressée.

Il entendit l'inconnu soupirer et le vit s'avancer vers lui.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas en restant planter là que ta main va guérir, se moqua-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du ténébreux.

Sasuke, maintenant que l'homme était en face de lui, découvrit que ses orbes étaient d'une couleur bleue électrique. Ses cheveux, blonds comme il l'avait remarqué, étaient dans une pagaille folle. Une tresse épaisse reposait sur son épaule droite, tandis que de l'autre côté, une mèche assez longue, située devant son oreille, était emprisonnée par quelques grosses perles de couleur rouge, jaune ou encore marron avec une plume noire et blanche qui finissait le tout. Relevant les yeux, il distingua ses fines lèvres, déformées par un petit sourire en coin qui laissait voir des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Un barbell noir résidait sur son arcade droite, alors que trois anneaux se trouvaient sur le cartilage de son oreille gauche et que trois autre pierres d'une nuance argentée étaient sur son lobe.

Il sentit des doigts venir saisir sa main blessée. Il recula vivement, la ramenant contre son torse.

\- Ne me touche pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante, lançant un regard des plus noirs au blond.

\- Calme-toi, souffla ce dernier avant de bailler grandement, dévoilant un autre piercing vert situé sur sa langue et des canines pointues. Je veux juste voir l'état de ta main, puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à la soigner.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas ton problème, que je sache !

\- C'est vrai, c'est pas mon problème. Mais tu vois, j'aurai pu être un salaud et passer mon chemin alors que je voyais l'adolescent que tu étais, et que tu es toujours, péter une durite, broyer son portable, puis s'éclater la main contre un mur en hurlant comme un possédé. Mais comme je ne le suis pas, je suis venu pour te proposer mon aide, mais après, libre à toi de la refuser, je ne vais pas me mettre à genou pour que tu l'acceptes. Mais je vais quand même te poser la question directement : Veux-tu bien me passer ta putain de main pour que je regarde si ta blessure nécessite d'aller aux urgences ? riposta l'homme à la tresse en fronçant les sourcils, agacé.

Le brun le regarda quelques secondes, impassible, avant de tendre son bras. L'inconnu s'en empara et le tira brusquement à lui, le forçant à se rapprocher.

\- C'est bon, rien de grave. Nettoie la plaie et désinfecte-la après être retourné chez toi. Mets un bandage dessus pendant quelques temps et désinfecte tous les jours jusqu'à cicatrisation. Compris ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et observa le visage concentré sur la blessure en face de lui. Il dut se perdre dans sa contemplation, car quand il revint à lui, deux yeux bleus rieurs le fixaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

L'homme parut étonné par cette question, mais se reprit bien vite, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses deux billes azures devant les yeux emplis de curiosité de l'adolescent.

\- Naruto, et toi ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, Sasuke, je te dis à plus, car je doute que tes parents soient très contents que tu traînes dehors à cette heure-ci.

\- Hn, répondit le brun, son regard s'assombrissant à l'évocation de ses géniteurs.

Le blond vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il chassa bien vite l'intruse de sa tête.

\- Gamin farouche, lui lança Naruto, une esquisse de sourire en coin résidant sur ses lèvres.

\- Hn, ta gueule.

Le blond le regarda d'une manière étrange, son visage devenant de marbre, comme s'il chercher quelque chose dans son regard, mais il s'éloigna bien vite, et disparut sans un mot.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils : c'était quoi ça ?

De nouveau seul, et même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, il décida de rentrer chez lui, toujours quelque peu sceptique.

Il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, ne vérifiant pas si ses parents étaient toujours au salon où non.

Il s'allongea dans son lit après avoir fait son petit train-train du soir et appliqué les conseils de sa nouvelle connaissance, puis plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 ** _Alors ? '-'_**


	2. Pas silencieux

**Titre :** Sur le chemin de ta destinée

 **Auteure :** Nekoyo (it's me ! xD)

 **Rating :** Mm... Je dirais : K+ (peut-être que je m'initierais au lemon dans cette fiction... J'y pense, j'y pense... Mais je sais pas ! xD)

 **Couple(s) :** Bien entendu : NaruSasu (il y en aura peut-être d'autre ! ;D)

 **Disclamer :** Tout le beau monde qu'il y a dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas ! (snif ! ;-;) Sauf l'histoire en elle même !

 **Ps :** Désolée si des fautes d'ortho, de conjugaison,... vous trouent les yeux !

 **Bon !**

 _ **RARA**_ (j'sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait rire ! xD)

 **• Guest :** Hello ! Je suis heureuse que mon premier chapitre t'aies plu ! Où ça va nous mener ? Ohoh ! Comme on dit : Qui vivra verra ! ;D **  
**

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 **Sur le chemin de ta destinée  
**

 **Chapitre 2 : Pas silencieux**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Sûrement son père qui fuyait la maison -et surtout sa famille- pour aller se saouler la gueule dans un des bars du coin.

Tss.

Regardant son réveil, il décida de se lever pour se préparer. Après une petite douche pour se rafraîchir, il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt tout aussi noir où les mots « Hell Yeah » étaient écrits en lettres sanglantes accompagnées par un pentagramme de couleur bordeaux. Il peigna à peine deux secondes ses cheveux, sachant que les brosser plus longtemps le mènerait inexorablement au même résultat. Il désinfecta ensuite ses blessures et descendit à la cuisine, embrassant le front de sa mère qui se trouvait déjà attablée, avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Parcourant rapidement des yeux les différents étages, il fronça peu à peu ses fins sourcils.

\- Maman.

\- Hum ? répondit celle-ci sans lever les yeux de son magasine féminin, une tasse de café posée à côté.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a que des bières dans le frigo ? Où est passé tout le reste ? demanda le brun, quelque peu interloqué.

\- Quoi ?

Sa mère se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put et le rejoignit, lâchant un petit cri sous la surprise.

\- Attends...

Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon, le pas lourd et le visage fermé. Arrivé près du canapé, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction. Des carcasses de bières jonchaient la table basse, du liquide alcoolisé s'écoulant sur le bois. Des cartons de pizza recouvraient le sol, tachant le carrelage de sauce tomate. Des paquets de gâteaux étaient également éparpillés çà et là, certains étaient éventrés, des miettes venant finaliser le tout. Il sentit la colère monter en se rendant compte que tous ces déchets étaient les aliments qu'il venait d'acheter il y a cela trois jours.

\- Maman !

Sa mère arriva quelques secondes après son appel mais resta statufiée sur place en découvrant son salon transformé en véritable poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que... Je crois que ton père a invité des amis cette nuit. Ils m'ont réveillée mais je ne me suis pas plus inquiétée que ça, expliqua-t-elle les yeux toujours écarquillés.

\- Ah d'accord ! En plus de se saouler la gueule toute la journée, il se permet de bouffer toute la nourriture qu'il nous reste ?! On n'a pas assez d'argent pour se permettre de s'acheter à manger tous les jours ! s'écria-t-il, excédé.

\- Je sais, Sasuke, je sais...

\- Je vais trouver un travail, dit-il subitement, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Hein ?! Mais Sasuke, c'est hors de question, tu es trop jeune pour travailler ! s'exclama sa mère en le dévisageant.

\- Et alors ? A 16 ans, on peut travailler ! Et si je ne le fais pas, comment on va s'en sortir, hein ?! C'est pas papa qui va s'en charger puisqu'il veut plus travailler ! Et la sécurité sociale ne peut pas nous aider pour ça, elle prend juste en charge les problèmes liés à ton cancer !

Sa mère, Mikoto, ne répondit rien, trop choquée par la vérité que venait de lui exposé cruellement son fils.

Celui-ci se calma en voyant son état et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Repose-toi et prends tes médicaments... essaie de manger aussi.

Suite à ces mots, il se dirigea sans conviction vers l'entrée pour attraper sa veste en cuir noir et ses mittens longues, puis sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus pour sa génitrice.

* * *

Sasuke marcha dans la fraîcheur matinale, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il arriva bien vite à la hauteur de son arrêt de bus, mais continua son chemin sans un regard pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour qu'il se permette de l'utiliser, et ce n'était pas dix minutes de marche qui allaient le tuer.

Il arriva devant son lycée. Il comportait quatre bâtiments : deux pour les cours, un plus petit pour le self et un gymnase avec derrière une piste de course et un stade de foot.

Le brun s'arrêta devant les grilles et attendit, regardant dans la foule de jeunes s'il y avait les têtes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Hey, mon bichon d'amour ! roucoula une voix à ses côté.

Ledit « bichon d'amour » tourna la tête pour apercevoir deux jeunes gens qui lui offraient un grand sourire.

\- Hey, ça va face de thon ? demanda-t-il en un micro sourire.

\- Très bien, ma biche ! T'as vu la baleine qui se ramène à côté de moi ?

\- Connard, fit une petite rousse en lui pinçant les cottes.

\- Aïe !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la cour du lycée, ne regardant pas si ses deux amis le suivaient.

Ils connaissaient tous déjà leur classe, sauf ceux qui s'apprêtaient à commencer leur première année de lycée puisque les filières Littéraire, Scientifique et Économique et Sociale devaient être choisi à partir de la deuxième année.

SSasuke avait décidé d'aller en Littéraire et ses deux amis l'avaient évidemment suivi, ne voulant pas être séparés et n'arrivant pas à choisir entre les trois orientations.

La sonnerie retentit et les professeurs principaux appelèrent leurs élèves, classés selon leur niveau et leur filière.

La matinée se déroula vite, alimentée par les âneries des deux piles électriques, laissant place à la pause déjeuné quand midi sonna, épargnant aux étudiants de mourir d'ennui -et surtout de faim.

Le self fut vite bondé et la file était longue, exaspérant Sasuke qui ne put retenir un long soupir. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire, il n'était pas fêtard, n'aimait pas la foule, et quand on le touchait plus qu'il ne le fallait, il devenait vraiment agressif. Voilà ses principaux défauts. Alors se retrouver pris en sandwich entre des adolescents qui puaient la transpiration et des adolescentes qui sentaient le parfum à trois kilomètres l'irrita au plus haut point.

Finalement, après une vingtaine de minutes à jouer les sardines, le trio arriva dans le self et chacun put attraper un plateau, essayant de refouler leur envie de vomir, les effluves de l'étrange sauce d'un jaune criard et des carottes vicies un poil trop grillées venant titiller désagréablement leurs narines pour finir par retourner leurs estomacs.

Ils se posèrent à une table quatre places et commencèrent à manger, triturant plus leur nourriture qu'autre chose. Mais Sasuke se força à manger. N'ayant pas petit déjeuner -pour ne pas finir toute la réserve qu'il avait chez lui-, il n'allait pas faire le difficile, surtout en sachant que le soir-même il devrait manger très light.

\- Beurk, mon petit bichon, comment tu peux manger ça ?! s'exclama Suigetsu en jetant sa fourchette sur la table, dégoûté.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, ne cherchant toujours pas à protester contre les surnoms débiles que lui affublait son ami d'enfance, y étant trop habitué.

\- T'es affamé à ce point là ? rit discrètement la rouquine.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Mais elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Même s'ils savaient pour la maladie incurable de sa mère et l'alcoolisme de son père, il n'avait jamais voulu s'étendre sur le sujet, gardant les points les plus sombres pour lui.

\- Ça vous dit de venir chez moi après les cours ? proposa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

\- Je viens, répondit immédiatement Karin.

\- Et toi, mon choupinou ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? râla son ami.

\- Je dois veiller sur ma mère et me trouver un travail, expliqua simplement le brun en regardant les personnes défiler devant lui.

\- Te trouver un travail ?

Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui le regardaient comme s'il venait de sortir la pire connerie du siècle.

\- Je vous rappelle que ma mère ne peux pas travailler et que mon père passe son temps dans les bars à boire comme un trou, donc le manque d'argent commence à se faire naturellement ressentir.

Les deux autres se turent. Ils avaient déjà proposer leur aide, mais il les avaient immédiatement engueuler après cela, leur demandant de ne plus jamais lui poser cette question.

\- Il n'est toujours pas d'accord pour que tu fasses carrière dans le milieu musical ? questionna subitement Suigetsu, en mine sérieuse collée au visage.

\- Non, pour lui c'est encore et toujours un milieu pour les lopettes. D'ailleurs, on s'est encore disputé à ce sujet, hier.

Sasuke partit dans un petit rire sans joie, avant de poser son front contre la table et de fermer les yeux, un mal de crâne pointant le bout de son nez.

\- 'Marre de cette putain de vie, souffla-t-il dans un murmure que personne n'entendit.

\- Et tu lui as dit que tu voulais être guitariste ? demanda Karin.

\- Hn. C'est plus à ce propos qu'on s'est disputé en fait, révéla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée sans pour autant lever la tête.

Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans leur pensée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas un jeune homme se diriger vers eux, tellement silencieusement que ses pas résonnaient à peine.

\- Salut, Sasuke, fit-il en donnant une petite tape amicale sur le dos de celui-ci.

Le brun se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna la tête et reconnut sans mal la personne qui avait failli lui causer un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Na... Naruto ?

\- Content que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le ténébreux, paumé.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis ici pour remplir mon devoir de surveillant.

\- Surveillant ? répéta-t-il,incrédule.

Un petit sourire franchement moqueur étira les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'il vint ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescent.

\- Arrête ! protesta celui-ci en essayant de dégager la main de sur sa tête.

\- Dis-moi, t'as fumé quoi avant de venir ? Je te sens un peu dans les vapes, là.

\- Tss, parle pour toi, monsieur-le-piercingué.

\- Piercingué ? ricana l'autre.

\- Ta gueule.

Suigetsu et Karin, eux, étaient complètement à la ramasse. Qui était ce blond au style si particulier ? Il fallait dire qu'avec ses rangers noires, son pantalon style militaire et son t-shirt sombre qui moulait sa musculature bien développée, sa longue tresse épaisse et ses piercings, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

\- Hum, mon p'tit canard des tropiques, tu présentes ? demanda Suigetsu qui s'était réveillé le premier.

\- Canard des tropiques ? Sérieux, déjà que je dois supporter tes autres surnoms plus débiles les uns que les uns, tu vas quand même pas essayer d'atteindre le summum du ridicule, non ? fit le brun, blasé.

\- Ben, quoi ? J'aime bien, moi !

\- Ben pas moi, sale face séchée de requin baleine.

\- Les mecs, on se calme !

Les deux amis regardèrent la jeune fille ou plutôt ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême et son expression tordue par la colère. Quand elle s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas insister, c'était ce qu' ils avaient appris après avoir snobé ses menaces juste une seule fois.

\- Bien, alors, Sasuke ? reprit-elle en ignorant superbement le regard amusé de l'autre perche bonde.

\- Karin, Suigetsu, je vous présente Naruto. Naruto, je te présente Karin et Suigetsu, mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Enchanté, fit calmement le blond en hochant la tête.

\- Enfin, tu peux appeler l'autre comme tu veux. Pour ma part, je me demande s'il n'est pas un proche cousin du poisson rouge, autant pour la gueule que pour le cerveau, dit Sasuke, d'une façon tout à fait naturelle.

\- Je te retourne la pareille, l'émo ! Dis-moi, c'est juste ton style ou ta tentative de ressembler à un canard à échouer et y'a que ta coiffure qui a suivie ?

Le soufflement agacé de Karin les fit taire instantanément.

\- Ça va ta main ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, sous les yeux questionneurs des deux autres.

\- Euh... oui, répondit-il en regardant ladite main à moitié cachée par la mitten noire.

\- T'as pas mis de bandage, remarqua le blond.

\- Si, j'en ai mis un hier soir après être rentré et je l'ai enlevé ce matin.

\- Je t'avais dit d'en mettre un pendant quelques jours.

Sous le regard désapprobateur, le brun haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

\- Tu l'as quand même désinfectée avant de venir ici ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est déjà ça... Demain, t'en mets un, c'est clair ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, puis repris sa fourchette pour finir son assiette, se forçant à avaler la nourriture infecte. Ce blond était bizarre, il ne montrait que très peu d'émotion et cela le perturbait.

\- Sasuke, tu nous expliques, là ?

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas à la demande de son amie, posant ses couverts sur le plateau, ayant fini de manger.

\- Oh, il a juste confondu un mur avec un punching-ball, répondit à sa place le surveillant, sérieux.

\- Comment ça ?

Karin devenant un peu trop curieuse à son goût, Sasuke se leva amenant l'attention sur lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Karin, fit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mais, Sa-, tenta-t-elle en le regardant de manière inquiète.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, reprit-il de façon plus douce en la fixant droit dans le blanc des yeux.

\- O... Ok.

\- Bien. A plus, monsieur le surveillant.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et posa son plateau, n'attendant pas ses deux camarades et se dirigea vers la sortie du self.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent tous plus ou moins ennuyants, les professeurs préférant instaurer leurs règles et expliquer le programme de leur matière que de passer à la pratique.

A la fin des cours, le trio se sépara : Karin et Suigetsu partant vers chez celui-ci et Sasuke rentrant chez lui.

Une fois passé le seuil de la porte, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents, où il vit sa mère se reposer comme il le lui avait demandé dans la matinée. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- Maman.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se mit à la secouer doucement.

\- Maman, réveille-toi.

\- Mmm...

\- T'as pris tes médocs ce midi ?

Elle acquiesça en baillant.

\- T'as mangé ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Bien. Descends pour prendre tes cachets, s'il-te-plaît.

Sa mère s'étira et se redressa doucement avant de mettre les pieds à terre et de se lever. Elle embrassa tendrement le front de son fils et descendit dans la cuisine.

Sasuke regarda la silhouette amaigrie descendre les marches, prêt à accourir l'aider en cas de problème, puis une fois les pieds de Mikoto sur le carrelage froid, il se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé désirant être seul pour faire ses recherches d'emploi.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce deuxième chapitre ?**

 **Je sais que c'est lent, mais c'est "important" pour mettre en place l'histoire. ;)**


	3. Bête féroce

**Titre :** Sur le chemin de ta destinée

 **Auteure :** Nekoyo (it's me ! xD)

 **Rating :** Mm... Je dirais : K+ (peut-être que je m'initierais au lemon dans cette fiction... J'y pense, j'y pense... Mais je sais pas ! xD)

 **Couple(s) :** Bien entendu : NaruSasu (il y en aura peut-être d'autre ! ;D)

 **Disclamer :** Tout le beau monde qu'il y a dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas ! (snif ! ;-;) Sauf l'histoire en elle même !

 **Ps :** Désolée si des fautes d'ortho, de conjugaison,... vous trouent les yeux !

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 **Sur le chemin de ta destinée**

 **Chapitre 3 : Bête féroce**

* * *

Sasuke grogna. Il détestait les réveils. Pourquoi tant de haine dès le matin ? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était un « BIP » entêtant qui sortait de cet instrument de torture ? Pas qu'un autre son serait mieux... Ah... Et voilà que les rayons du soleil décidaient de s'y mettre...Que ceux qui disaient que ces connards nous réveillaient avec douceur et tendresse soient maudits pour au moins cent générations !

\- Ta gueule, grommela-t-il en appuyant fortement sur un petit bouton de la machine hurlante, refoulant son envie de l'exploser.

Le brun roula dans son lit, les couvertures l'entourant à la façon d'un cocon. Il soupira de bonheur et enfouit son visage dans les draps, d'épaisses mèches d'un noir de jais restant visibles.

\- Sasuke, mon cœur, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix fluette alors qu'une main douce venait tendrement jouer dans ses cheveux.

Une voix étouffée par l'amas de couvertures parvint alors aux oreilles de la petite femme brune.

\- Maman... je suis en vac...

Pause. On était quel jour déjà ?

Alors que les rouages de son cerveau commençaient à tourner doucement, Sasuke ouvrit subitement les yeux, sortant sa tête de sa cachette.

Hier, il avait repris les cours. Donc aujourd'hui, c'était logiquement le deuxième jour qui suivait la rentrée, et il était en retard.

\- Oh... putain de sa mère... ! lâcha-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- Ton langage ! s'offusqua sa mère.

\- Désolé, désolé. Descends, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Mikoto poussa un soupir et se redressa péniblement avant de sortir de la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci se maudit pour avoir décidé de se la jouer « chenille », maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé. Quelle plaie !

Réussissant malgré tout à s'extirper de sa prison après s'être tortillé telle... une chenille -c'était sûrement les séquelles de sa vie antérieure...-, il sauta du lit. Enfila ce qui lui tomba sous la main et descendit l'escalier en quatrième vitesse.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à sa mère une fois arrivé dans la cuisine.

\- Ben, je pense que tu devrais déjà être en cours... il est huit heures et quart, lui répondit sa mère en regardant sa montre.

\- Oh sa mère la...

\- Sasuke ! le menaça sa mère en le fusillant du regard.

\- Jolie fleur ? se reprit-il, en souriant niaisement.

\- File, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Oui, oui. A ce soir !

Il lui fit une rapide bise sur le front et sortit en trombe de la maison. Tout en courant pour rejoindre son lycée, Sasuke jura.

\- Et ce n'est que le deuxième jour... Putain, ça craint !

Une fois devant les grilles, il appuya sur l'interphone, expliquant à la vieille de la loge qu'il était en retard, tout en continuant de sautiller sur place, la nervosité le gagnant toujours plus.

La portail enfin ouvert, il s'engouffra dans le lycée, traversant la cour le plus vite possible et entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et toqua sur l'une des nombreuses portes.

La voix grave et rocailleuse de son professeur lui ordonna d'entrer.

\- Ah, monsieur Uchiha, on ne vous attendez plus. Que vous est-il donc arrivé pour vous montrer aussi tardivement à mon cours ? lui dit-il après qu'il ait refermer la porte.

\- Désolé monsieur, panne d'oreiller... lui expliqua-t-il, penaud.

\- Déjà ? Et ce n'est que le début de l'année... Bref passons, je ne vais pas t'envoyer à la vie scolaire pour remplir un ticket de retard. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément, reprit-t-il après avoir lâché un long soupir. Va t'asseoir à une place libre.

Sasuke acquiesça sans broncher, et alla s'installer au fond.

La pause de dix heures arriva et tous les lycéens sortirent dehors. Le ténébreux rangea ses affaires et se dirigea dans la cours. Il jeta son sac sur une des nombreuses tables et s'assit sur le banc, étendant ses bras fins sur la surface en bois avant de poser durement son front dessus, soupirant de lassitude.

\- Alors mon poussinou des bois enchantés, t'as pas réussi à te réveiller ? Enfin, te connaissant, t'as dû liquéfier ton réveil avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, fit une voix criarde, le faisant tiquer.

\- Ta gueule, Sui', ta gueule... murmura-t-il en repliant ses bras sur sa tête.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il a la tête dans l'cul ! ria l'autre.

\- T'es lourd, crétin, souffla Karin.

Suigetsu, de manière tout à fait mature et adulte lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre le ténébreux, jetant à son tour son sac sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir pour que tu sois aussi fatigué ?

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda la rouquine s'installer en face de lui.

\- Je recherchais un travail qui me conviendrait jusqu'à trois heures du mat'... répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je vois... Et t'as trouvé ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué... Après avoir visité des centaines et des centaines de forum et autre truc, je pense que je travaillerai au noir. Mais où ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les trois adolescents réfléchissaient aux mots que Sasuke venait de dire.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, lâcha Suigetsu.

Les regards des ses deux amis l'intimèrent de continuer.

\- Tu sais où habite Neji Hyûga, non ?

\- Qui ne le sait pas, fit Sasuke en roulant des yeux. Et donc ?

\- Ben, tu pourrais toujours demander à travailler au noir là-bas.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- T'es sérieux ? J'ai vraiment une gueule à travailler pour ces richous prétentieux aux yeux blancs ?

Suigetsu considéra les sourcils plus que froncés du brun, ainsi que ses yeux charbons qui semblaient l'assassiner sur place.

\- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en faisant la moue. Mais si t'as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute, monsieur l'anti-riche.

L'Uchiha baissa la tête, songeant à ce que venait de lui dire l'autre sardine. Même si travailler pour les Hyûga ne l'enchantait guère, il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir.

\- Tu comptes y aller quand ? lui demanda Karin.

\- Après les cours j'irai les voir.

\- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Karin.

\- Idem.

\- Hn.

Sasuke plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux, réprimant l'envie de changer d'avis. Mais il avait besoin d'argent et ce fait était indéniable.

Fredonnant l'air d'une de ses chansons préférées, _Holiday_ du groupe Green Day, il tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux à demi clos, pour tomber directement dans des yeux bleus lagons qui le fixaient intensément.

Naruto.

Celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cour, sous le préau, ignorant l'autre surveillant qui lui parlait. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La robuste silhouette du blond était dans l'ombre, lui donnant un côté malfaisant, amplifié par son immobilité et son regard ancré dans le sien. Il ressemblait à une bête féroce, prête à arracher la tête à celui qui passerait trop près. Cette pensée lui tira un frisson désagréable.

Le sonnerie retentit à nouveau, son cri strident priant les élèves de regagner leur classe.

\- Non d'un caniche ! Mais c'est immense ! s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Karin et Sasuke n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, même si celui-ci n'affichait qu'un air étonné.

La maison des Hyûga ne se trouvait pas très loin de la sienne, mais elle avait une toute autre allure. Ils étaient devant un immense portail noir, accroché à de gros piliers en pierre, laissant deviner un parterre de fleurs en tout genre de l'autre côté. Des caméras trônaient en leur sommé, filmant leur moindre mouvement. Un grand muré semblait faire le tour de la demeure, et sans nul doute que d'autres caméras y étaient disposées. Et bien sûr, à l'intérieur des remparts, se trouvait la maison. Immense maison aux murs épurés où la grande porte en bois, devancée par un porche soutenu par deux colonnes en pierre, semblait les appeler.

\- Et on fait comment pour entrer ? demanda soudainement Karin.

Sasuke examina le portail pour tomber sur un interphone dernier cri.

\- Ben, on doit utiliser ce truc, je pense, fit-il en examinant l'objet.

Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers l'appareil. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Suigetsu. C'était quoi ce truc ? Même le plus boutonneux des adolescents se sentirait soulagé en voyant ça.

\- Ouais, et comment ça marche ?

\- Ben, faut juste appuyer sur un bouton et parler non ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, le brun leva son bras. Mais celui-ci fut bien vite arrêté. Agacé, Sasuke envoya un regard noir à son ami.

\- Tu veux bien me lâcher le bras ?

\- Attends une minute.

Le visage sérieux et grave du décoloré lui fit froncer les sourcils, surtout que son avant-bras commençait à lui faire mal sous la poigne de l'autre.

\- Imagine, si t'appuies sur le mauvais bouton, y'aura peut-être des gardes qui vont rappliquer ! Ou pire, une bombe va peut-être exploser !

Sasuke échangea un regard découragé à Karin, se retenant de justesse de se cogner la tête contre le portail.

Il arracha son bras de son emprise et lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Ouais, ouais. Et tant que t'y es, pourquoi pas l'armée qui déboule pour nous trucider...

\- Oh putain... ! s'écria Suigetsu, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

\- Imbécile, tu confondrais pas un peu « interphone » avec « détonateur »?

Le décoloré, suite à ces mots, sembla se plonger dans un intense réflexion.

\- Bon...

Le ténébreux se détourna de son ami et appuya machinalement sur le plus gros bouton. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

\- Bonjour, je suis le majordome de la famille Hyûga, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sasuke se pencha vers l'interphone, le doigt toujours appuyé sur le bouton.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'aimerais parler à monsieur Hyûga, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Je vois. Attendez quelques minutes, je vous prie. Ne relâchez pas le bouton.

\- Prévenez-le aussi que je suis accompagné de deux amis.

\- Bien.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis le silence.

\- Que de manière dans tes paroles, mon colibri, se moqua Suigetsu en imitant son ami.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent comme des « wesh wesh » illettrés, soupira le ténébreux en faisant les guillemets.

\- De plus, si Sasuke veut faire bonne impression, autant qu'il se montre poli. Surtout avec cette famille..., intervint Karin, les bras croisés.

\- Pff, c'est juste qu'ils ont un bâton dans l'cul, faut pas chercher plus loin, rétorqua le décoloré, de mauvaise foi.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans l'interphone, les faisant sursauter.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion, mais monsieur Hyûga accepte de vous recevoir.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit poliment Sasuke en foudroyant Suigetsu de regard.

\- Je vais ouvrir le portail.

Comme pour confirmer ces dernières paroles, les lourdes grilles métalliques s'ouvrirent lentement, les laissant pantois une nouvelle fois. Même s'ils avaient eu un petit aperçu du jardin floral, celui-ci se trouvait être immense. Séparé par une allée de galets menant au porche, il semblait faire le tour de la propriété, donnant à la résidence un aspect exotique de par les couleurs vives des pétales. Des roses grimpantes enlaçaient une arche d'un blanc pur, ouvrant un passage en bois dans cette forêt colorées et parfumée.

\- C'est tellement magnifique, souffla la petite rousse essayant de voir où pouvait bien conduire le petit chemin.

\- Parfait pour cacher un cadavre, fit Suigetsu, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Crétin ! L'insulta-t-elle en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante. Sasuke, ne lui prête plus tes films d'horreur, ça lui retourne complètement ses derniers neurones...

\- Crois-moi, c'est ce que je comptais faire...

La porte en bois massif s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un homme d'âge mur aux longs cheveux bruns remontés en une queue de cheval parfaite, habillé d'un costume noir de grande marque.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, leur demanda-t-il en les fixant de ses yeux blancs perçants.

Sans un mots, les trois adolescents s'approchèrent, essayant de ne pas tourner la tête de droite à gauche, comme des gamins qui se rendraient pour la première fois à la fête foraine.

L'homme s'écarta et fit une légère courbette, les laissant passer devant lui. Il referma la porte derrière eux, puis les devança. Il traversa un immense salon avant de tourner à gauche et de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il toqua deux coups secs et l'ouvrit lentement.

\- Monsieur, les voici.

Il s'écarta, laissant passer les adolescents, s'extasiant intérieurement -surtout Suigetsu- devant la riche décoration. Leurs yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'homme en face d'eux, assis derrière un large bureau.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? leur demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Ils le regardèrent un instant avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche.

* * *

 **A la prochaine ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera moins "mou" ! ;D**

 **PS :** **(je ne sais pas si je posterai un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine vu que je vais poster un OS sur le thème de Noël (je sais que vous avez été surpris ! xD), mais bon... comme j'aime le dire : qui vivra verra ! ;D)**


End file.
